There is known a molded product that is formed by injection molding a molding material having a polymer material and a plurality of thermally expandable capsules mixed therein. There is known a molded product in which excellent improvement in appearance quality is realized by forming unevenness based on the thermal expansion of the thermally expandable capsules or burst of the thermally expandable capsules after the thermal expansion on the surface of the molded product, thereby giving a fabric-like appearance to the surface of the molded product.
For example, a molded product in which unevenness is generated on the surface of a composition having a thermoplastic resin and a micro-balloon expansion agent mixed therein is described in Patent Document 1. An interior part having a hard layer made of polyurethane resin or the like, and a surface layer that is integrated onto this hard layer and has bubbles mixed therein by foaming non-foamed beads is described in Patent Document 2. A decorative body having unevenness based on destruction of capsules on a surface thereof is described in Patent Document 3.